Happy Birthday
by link no miko
Summary: Of gifts, giving, and the one who means the most. Drabble challenge, manga based.


**Happy Birthday**

-

Ohymgosh, the most original title _ever_. Eh-heh... This is actually an older fic, written for Koorino Megumi in answer to an LJ drabble challenge. She asked for Syaoran/Sakura fluff from TRC, and naturally I was all squee! about it. And I _really_ wish there was a "fluff" and/or "uber cute" genre...

So uh yeah, this is what I pulled out. Not AU, but one of those "possible scenes," meaning I just made it up.

Semi-spoilers for Book 4 (chapters 22 and 23), which hasn't appeared in the anime yet.

As always, comments and criticism welcome.

-

She found him outside on the balcony, staring out over the city all alone. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the wooden panel, she smiled happily as she watched him. It was rare that she ever managed to sneak up on him, so she knew better than to ruin the moment _too_ quickly.

But she was also impatient and had been looking for him for nearly five minutes, so...

"Syaoran."

He jumped a little, turning just enough so he could see her, his hands still on the railing.

"Your Highness."

She pushed away from the doorway and did a little skip onto the balcony, arms behind her back, a playful frown on her face.

"Sa-ku-ra. My name is Sakura, Syaoran."

His cheeks colored slightly and he made to turn away, but she skipped forward again so she was at his side, leaning over so she could look up in his face. His cheeks were slightly red and that made her giggle, but she steeled her expression quickly, making sure he saw her disapproval. From the way he blinked, his mouth turning down in this way it always did when he was confused, his head tilting to the side, she guessed she didn't get her point across.

"Wh-what are you doing, Highness...?"

She leaned closer, mouth set in a pout. "I won't stop staring until you learn my name."

Syaoran blushed again but didn't look away, smiling shyly. Sakura tried to make her stare more fierce, but couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face, and then she began to laugh, Syaoran joining her a moment later. Even if his laugh wasn't completely real, her heart felt lighter just to hear it.

His laugh caught in his throat when her head fell lightly against his shoulder, a sigh escaping her as she held the balcony railing and leaned against him. He looked down to find her smiling happily, eyes closed as she rested against him, her pale hair in disarray.

"High-- Sakura?"

Without opening her eyes, her smile widened. "Hurray! Syaoran _does_ know my name."

He didn't really have an answer to that, so he just nodded slightly and looked back out over the town, Sakura still leaning against him, his shoulder warm where she touched it.

"Happy birthday, Syaoran."

For the second time that night, she caught him off-guard, and she couldn't help the giggle when she felt him start. She could just imagine the expression on his face, but she kept her eyes closed, playing her own little game.

"Syaoran didn't forget, did he?"

She felt it when he shook his head. "No, I just..."

Now she did open her eyes, pulling away so she could turn to face him, taking his hands in hers. "You just what?"

His eyes didn't meet hers, his cheeks red. "You should be inside celebrating your own birthday, right?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, not understanding what he meant. "Well, it's Syaoran's birthday too. You should be celebrating as well, not standing out here."

The boy fidgeted slightly, but Sakura held his hands tightly, refusing to let him go. She leaned in closer so their faces were inches apart, her green eyes wide as she stared at him and he blushed.

And then she giggled.

"Syaoran is being shy!"

"N-no I'm not!" He sputtered, but Sakura was already giggling, letting go of his hands and doing a little twirl. "Highness!"

She froze, turning back to look at him, eyes sparkling as she tsked at him. "Sa-ku-ra, Syaoran." Then she smiled, turning to face him completely, hands clasped behind her back. "And it's ok to be shy! This is Syaoran's first real birthday party, right?"

He shrugged and then nodded, looking at the ground. Sakura smiled at him and then walked forward, reaching into her belt and pulling something out.

Syaoran's eyes widened as she took his hands and placed the object in them, cupping her own smaller fingers over his. "S-sakura...?"

"Happy birthday, Syaoran."

He looked at her, uncertain, but when she nodded he turned his attention to his hand and she lifted her fingers off to let him see his present. His eyes widened at the small engraved jewel, green as Sakura's eyes.

"Th-this is...?"

"It's something Father found and gave to me, and now I'm giving it to Syaoran! Because you're going to go with your father on a dig, right, and find many other things like this! So I thought I would give Syaoran something that he could take with him..."

Syaoran's hand closed around the small stone, his eyes closing and a smile lighting up his face. "Thank you. I'll definitely take it with me."

She absolutely beamed.

And then jumped as he took her hands in his and laid something on her palms. Sakura blinked and looked down, but his hands covered whatever it was he was giving her, and she pouted.

"Happy birthday, Sakura."

He smiled at her and pulled his hands away and she gasped. The small clip shimmered, even in the moonlight, never staying just one color as she moved it back and forth.

"Syaoran...?"

"I found it. Well, Father helped me..." He blushed and looked out over the balcony again. "It was broken and he helped me fix it, because I thought you might..." He stopped and turned back to look at her, smiling when he realized she wasn't even looking at him. "Here, may I?"

He gently took the clip from her hand, lifting it up. Sakura turned sideways, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he gently threaded the jewelry into her hair. When he was done he took a step back and she giggled and spun around, arms flung out for balance.

"How does it look?" She asked after her impromptu dance, and Syaoran smiled at her.

"Just right."

She clapped her hands and did another spin, then hurried forward and grabbed Syaoran's hands and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on, let's go join everyone else!" She tugged at him again, and, grinning foolishly, Syaoran let her pull him back into the palace. For some reason he couldn't explain, he was happier than he could remember.

Fujitaka saw his son enter, dragged by the young princess, and he smiled.

_Happy birthday, little ones._ His eyes met with the king's, and they both nodded to each other before Fujitaka looked back to the children, Sakura pulling Syaoran along, showing off her new present to everyone, even her brother.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
